ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Operation Desert Swarm
(In reference to the BST group strategy): Call Beast pets no longer go with the BST through the warp into this KSNM - Hiachi 21:00, 14 July 2006 (EDT) The drop rate of the Serket Ring is abysmal. 8% at best.--Pook 12:23, 8 April 2007 (EDT) aoe dmg increase? as far as i can tell, the dmg from there AEs does NOT increase as they die. its hitting my group, for a consistant 120-200 or so, regardless of how many are left. anyone care to confirm? Rog 15:53, 24 May 2007 (CDT) As a RDM killing these 1 by 1 today, I noticed I could absorb 2 AoEs in the beginning if I got hit with them. On the last scorpion I was getting hit for upwards of 600. A bit of an extreme example, but it does feel like they scale up. Also, they seem to get TP while being slept/kited towards the end because we had one wake up that we hadn't fought yet, and it instantly used a TP move.--Bsphil 16:20, 4 August 2007 (CDT) I go in with a party of 6. Each person soloes one except that I take 2 as THF/NIN and two other people team up to kill one quickly. It certainly seems that the scorpions start hitting harder and more accurately as they go down. --Claquesous 03:34, 2 February 2008 (UTC) They Definitely hit harder and more Accurately as the others start dieing, But i've not noticed an Increase in AoE Damage at all. Just did 4 runs today and was almost consistently hit for 100~150DMG From Their AoE's. At one point all 6 Were on the Final Scorpion and it used Earth Pounder with about 15% of its HP left and it hit everyone (all 6 of us) for only 100~130 DMG... Those 600DMG+ AoE's must be some Strange Fluke, doing 2 more though going to report my findings. -Karbuncle *Edit: Just did Another Run, The Last Scorpion used "Wild Rage" and Hit 4 Of our Members for 500~600DMG, one Evaded, and me (PLD) took 250. So Looks like Earth Pounder does not Scale up with Damage but Wild Rage Does! -Karbuncle Irregular drop We got the following drops in a run today. We were very grateful to get Serket's Ring, but sadly this doesn't match the grouping: Serket's Ring Heartsnatcher Claymore Grip Hierarch Belt Raxa Raxa --Claquesous 03:34, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Looks like it matches perfectly to me, only irregularity i see is that you got 2 Raxa's. However, it's not unheard of to have the same item belong to 2+ groupings, therefore making it possible to have 2+ drop in the same run. I'll update the groupings for you. --Jawat 03:50, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Did one run today. Bow (forgot the name) H.Q shell Philosopher's stone Philosopher's stone Trainer's gloves Sword strap Possibly the stone belongs in to two groups, much like the Raxa.--Ophenix 14:29, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Yup, you got it. Updated groupings.--Jawat 16:52, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Irregular drop Just got a drop of Phoenix feather AND beetle blood (along with other things that fit into groupings.) I didn't receive anything from group 5 (The group starting with Coral fragment) So I would assume one of these two needs to be moved to that group, OR that one of these two belongs in both groups. I only did one run so far, but if any future runs provide insight I can update it. --Beaster 16:59, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :It's the Phoenix feather that belongs in both groupings, I've seen double drops of them from this and other KSNMs, just been to busy to make the changes myself ^^; --Jawat 17:37, 23 August 2008 (UTC) I also seen a Phoenix feather drop out of both 5th and 6th group from one drop. And I also saw the 5th or 6th grouping(not sure) get skipped from one drop, because two Phoenix feathers came from one drop. So I'm guessing either the 5th or 6th has a zero to one probability and needs to be fixed. And I'm adding phoenix to the 5th grouping BTW. --Truecrow 16:53, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Testimonials :* Can be Soloed by SMN98/RDM49 using Ramuh and Thunderspark. If Ramuh is close to death just wait for BP timer then run away->release->resummon when scorps get near Thunderspark to set hate. converted once. fight took about 10 mins Edit~just did again on darks day 8 mins 26 seconds no convert this time :* Can be solo'd by a BST/DNC at level 90 using Dipper Yuly. Build TP, keep yourself healed, and use "Reward" at every opportunity. :* Can be 4-manned with MNK/NIN, BLU/NIN, DRK/NIN, and BLM/WHM. BLM sleepga them all while the other 3 take them out. :* Can be duo'd with BLM/RDM and RDM/BLM or 2xBLM/RDM. Just using a nuke/sleepga combination. :* Can be done by x4 BLM + 1x BRD. Nuke, Horde Lullaby/Sleepga, Nuke, repeat. :* Can be duo'd with SAM/DNC (or MNK/DNC) and RDM/WHM. Sam runs in, attacks one, all hate is on SAM, RDM spam cures where needed. RDM will only ever pull hate on the one the SAM is fighting. RDM keep SS up and max distance. Keep barstonra on SAM, and max buffs, i.e. Phalanx II, Haste, P&S 4. Will need to convert. Highly useful to have high MP food on, good convert macro (for max MP return) and 1 or 2 hi-ether's +3 just in case. It is recommended that when first attempting this, SAM (or MNK) have high evasion set up. As you grow accustomed to duo'ing this, you can get more ATT gear. :* Easily Duo by RDM75/BLM37 and BLM75/RDM37 with full INT gear and Fast Cast gear. Nuke/Sleepga method. 6min fight. Never in danger. RDM sleepga instead of BLM and casts Refresh BLM when needed. Once RDM sleepga is up, nuke is repeated. BLM will sleepga if RDM fails only (which didn't happened), buff used before fight Protect IV, Stoneskin, Haste and Refresh. RDM NEVER RESTS!!! He is always up for Sleepga. (Note: Blm was experienced on this KSNM and had even soloed before, both players had there Enfeebling Magic capped. RDM was Elvaan Male and BLM Hume Female). :* Attempted RDM/BLM BLM/NIN duo multiple times, RDM had full enfeebling merits, Pluto's Staff, Dark Grip, and numerous other INT/magic acc pieces, and sleepga resist rate built at an incredible rate. One run on second sleepga round, 2 scorps had 15 second sleeps, and on Darksday. Recommend heavy enfeebling magic skill/INT gear for BLM as well, using ES Sleepga II helps after scorps have fairly high sleepga resist. Would recommend extremely high enfeebling magic skill/INT/magic acc gear for this run for RDM. :* Easy duo RDM/BLU and SAM/DNC. RDM/BLU supertanks with cocoon/earth staff/any other DEF gear and a taco while the SAM kills mobs one at a time. No need for 2-hours or meds outside of food. RDM doesn't need much DEF gear to tank for this. :* Easy duo for PLD/RDM an WHM/BLM with PLD supertanking all scorp an atonement for damage whm cures an haste :*Hilariously easy duo for a PLD/RDM and a BLU/NIN, having the PLD supertank the scorpions while the BLU picks them off one by one. No need to spam spells and rest; Vorpal Blade is more than enough for these. *Has been soloed by BLM/rdm (repeating sleepga+thundaga), PLD/rdm (with excalibur and Aegis relics), MNK/dnc, SAM/dnc, and RDM/blu. :*Soloed as DNC80/WAR40. No item use. Being well geared and merited helps. Fan dance and Defender especially helpful. Averaging time 14-18 minutes. :*Soloed as a Taru 85 BLM/RDM. I thought I would try out stoneja for this KSNM and it worked wonders! Went in on iceday (so I wouldn't have the risk of a thundersday penalty) with pretty basic gear. 110 MND and 220 uncapped enhancing for SS and Phalanx. 310 enfeebling skill for sleepgas. No tacos in stock, so i just used a fish mithkabob for some DEF. Same general strat as the Avesta video, but replace thundaga 3 with Stoneja. Stoneja consistently did more damage than the one time i did thundaga (and I have thunder potency capped!) Definitely a smarter choice for this fight. Used convert/mana wall half way through the fight and finished with a manafont (didn't want to wait on mp, even tho i had time) and cleared in 8 mins 9 seconds.--Darklink41 11:24, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :*Soloed as a Mithra 85 BLM/RDM. Went in on iceday at nite (Ice Obi) above average gear (novio/witchstone/s.ring/cog. belt etc). 117 MND and 235 capped enhancing for SS and Phalanx. 340 uncapped enfeebling skill for sleepgas. Used Cream Puff since i idle in earth staff/jelly ring/colossus's earring/cheviot cape (-31% PDT day/-36% PDT nite). Used BlizzagaIII for obi + relic legs effect and ThundagaIII since both are merited 4/5 with wind 2/5. Aga3 > Aga3 > Vert > Aga3 > Aga3 > 2hr > Aga3 > Aga1. Cleared in 6m 12s.--Krazyrs 10:45, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :*Soloed as tarutaru 85 blm/rdm. Dunno why you guys are talking about Stoneja or Blizzaga III (wtf lol). WATERJA is obviously the best spell to use if you're level 85... Went in with no meds no food and no special day (it was Windsday, so doesn't even affect Waterja). Phalanx and Stoneskin obviously. Just alternated Waterja/Sleepga, convert+wall+sorcerer's earring when my MP was low enough (under 200). Defeated battlefield with just 4 Waterja's. If you aren't taru, might take you more. Could just as easily have used Sleepga II and rested. I didn't rest at all. Won in a little over 3 minutes (I guess that's the recast timer on Waterja anyway). If I did it again, I probably would have used wall at the start rather than when I converted, since I did forget to reapply stoneskin once and did take melee damage. Got lucky I wasn't interrupted. THIS IS A JOKE AT LEVEL 85. No need for special gear or two hours honestly. --Vulturelainen 16:03, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :* Easily soloed by a 90 DNC/NIN with Fandance. Just makes sure you have 5FM stored to get TP back right after you decide to WS to quickly finish off a scorpion --Dymlos Aileron 12:45, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :* Soloed by 90 NIN/DNC. Got a little hairy when they all do their TP moves but gradually got easier as I killed each one. Took me about 13 minutes. My DNC is only 42 at the moment so didn't have Curing Waltz III or Haste Samba to help me out either.